Time Lord Flu
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Maybe dancing in the rain wasn't such a good idea after all. Doctor Ten & Rose - SickDoc
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was the planet Tropicana, can you believe that? A drink on Earth being named after a planet?" The Doctor explained as he stripped off his coat off and threw it onto the captain's chair where it continued to drip onto the grating below.

Rose rolled her eyes and retrieved the coat, "It was amazing Doctor, but right now I think we both need a hot shower, change into dry clothes before we both catch colds" She said throwing the coat back at the Time Lord, who sidestepped aside and let the coat fall over the rail near the door.

"Colds? Stop being silly! It was just a little rain, it was nothing... how about I set the co-ordinates to get us out of here while you go for your shower" Doctor replied with a grin, pushing his damp hair back.

Rose took in the sight of the Doctor, seeing how his normal pin-strip suit was sticking to him and the white shirt underneath was almost transparent, she wasn't that bad but then again she never figured out why he would do something as crazy as dance around in a tropical rainstorm.

The TARDIS shook and hummed as it burst into life, Rose watched the Doctor for a little while longer before sighing and disappeared off into the depths of the ship wanting to get out of her wet jeans and shirt ,before going for a long hot shower.

"So where should we go next? Back to see Benjamin Franklin, or how about a concert?" The Doctor asked as he sat down in the captains chair, a hot cup of tea in his hand and watched Rose walk around the controls.

"I would like to go and see mum, I'm running out of clean clothes and it has been a while since we've seen her" Rose replied as she leaned against the panel looking at the Doctor, as he drunk his tea and stared at the monitor.

"Your mum, huh?" He muttered softly before finishing his tea, "Why not! I could use a few days to adjust some of the controls and tinker with a few other things that's been giving me a worry" He added with a grin and jumped off the chair ignoring the light dizziness before dancing around the controls.

"Thanks Doctor, I should go and get ready" Rose replied with a grin, hugging him briefly before disappearing off to her room to pack her laundry.

The Doctor grinned until she disappeared, letting the smile slip with a soft sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight against the headache that had been building up since his shower.

"Well old girl, let's hope that I'm not coming down with anything" He muttered to the TARDIS, who hummed in his mind in agreement as they flew through time and space to the Powell Estate.

The TARDIS warped attracting attention from one human, who strained her ears every day for two things. One was her mobile phone and the other, was the TARDIS's engines. She abandoned her washing up and rushed out of her flat as the familiar blue police box finished appearing before her eyes.

A young blonde girl bounced out of the box with a big grin, wearing a light pink zipped up jacket and black trousers. "Mum!" She called before wrapping her mother in a hug.

"I asked the Doctor if we could come here for a few days, brought you plenty of laundry" Rose explained with a grin as The Doctor slowly stepped out behind her, closing the door behind him.

Jackie smiled and returned her daughter's hug, "It's so great to see you Rose, you too Doctor" She said and was startled to see how pale the alien was, he was more pale than normal.

"Well now, let's head upstairs! I got a pie in the oven, you need to eat" Jackie added and led the way with Rose, letting The Doctor follow at his own pace. She talked to her daughter as they walked, wondering what Rose had been up to, where they had been.

The Doctor listened to the conversation between Rose and Jackie, he tucked his hands into his pockets as they walked towards the apartment block. He was glad that the TARDIS had been able to wash and dry his suit instead of the baggy t-shirt and pants he had worn shortly after leaving the planet Tropicana.

Rose had laughed at him, but soon explained that instead of what he wore before his regeneration and now, she had never seen him in anything else asides his pin-strip suit. She had smiled softly when he had gotten out of the captain's chair, slipping his glasses off and closed the book he had been reading and disappeared off to get changed.

That had been a hour ago, only a hour but time either flew or crawled around him like it was now. His feet felt heavy, along with his arms thankful that his hands were in his pockets as he crawled up the stairs. Jackie and Rose's voices carried from the stairs ahead of him.

Were there this many stairs last time? He couldn't remember as they continued to climb up to the flat, The Doctor continued to remember each time that he had visited Jackie so that Rose could spend time with her mother.

Once shortly after his regeneration, he had crash landed the TARDIS before wishing Mickey and Jackie a Merry Christmas and fainted at their feet much to his embarrassment but it couldn't have been helped. Then there were times after that when Jackie would give him a ear full for not reminding her daughter for calling more, but they were always busy running or off on a different adventure.

"Come on Doctor! The pie will burn" Rose called as they arrived at the apartment.

The Doctor grinned, snapped out of his thoughts entering the flat and wiped his feet on the mat before taking off his coat. "So Jackie, this pie-" He started to say and was cut off by a glare from the older Tyler.

"You, Alien, I went down to the shop and brought the pie alright? Good thing that I did put the whole thing in, was going to try and cut it in half but you both appeared in that spaceship of yours" Jackie replied with a small glare before wandering off to the kitchen.

"Might as well make yourselves useful and set the table" She called loudly before working around the kitchen with soft mutters and loud crashes of pots and pans.

The Doctor flinched, "Why did I talk you into getting me to come here?" He asked Rose softly, giving off a small pout.

"Because you're sweet, she's not that bad and if you're good, I'll let you sleep in the TARDIS tonight" Rose promised with a soft smile before helping him set the table up, she knew he would be useless otherwise.

Domestics is one thing The Doctor just did not do, that was one thing Rose discovered since staying with him in the TARDIS. It seemed that the long suffering ship did all the work for him from laundry, to washing up but now with a human with them then the ship seemed to get her own back on the Time Lord.

Rose looked up at The Doctor as he placed the cutlery on the table and smiled softly, "We're almost done, I'll go and get the glasses" She told him and disappeared off to the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed and moved over to sit on the couch, slipping his glasses on before flipping through the channels to find something to watch until the mother and daughter chat had passed.

He felt the nagging headache moving from the top of his head and down to behind his nose, making him remove his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose hoping to push it away for now. The last thing he needed was to tell Rose that she was right, and that he did have a cold, or worse the flu.

Jackie looked at the back of The Doctor, watching him seemly focused on the Television which was playing the news as she finished draining off the chips that would go with the chicken pie in the oven.

"What is it mum?" Rose asked as she sorted their drink out, tipping it into a big jug that would go in the centre of the table.

"Does he seem, pale to you? I mean, more pale than usual" Jackie replied as she tipped the chips onto three plates.

Rose looked up at The Doctor, who had moved to lean against one side of the couch with his head resting in his hand.

"I guess so but I haven't noticed, we were caught in a tropical storm but we dried off pretty quickly thanks to the TARDIS but never really thought about it" Rose replied and shrugged as she carried the jug into the main room, placing it on the table before returning to the kitchen.

She was half way there when she thought she heard a low cough, turning around she went over to check The Doctor and found him in a light sleep.

His eyes were closed behind his glasses, which had slipped half way down his nose with the Television playing the weather quietly. Now that they were in decent light, Rose could see that he was pale with his cheeks looking slightly red.

"Rose?" Jackie's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"He's asleep mum, but think you're right... maybe we should move him into the bedroom, he can have something to eat later right?" Rose suggested wondering when was the last time that The Doctor had slept this peacefully or around her.

Jackie nodded, "Just make him comfortable there, it took three of us to move him last time! He should be fine on the couch, the poor dear" She replied and walked out of the kitchen with two plates of food before helping her daughter make their guest comfortable on the couch.

The Doctor stirred a little when Rose removed his glasses, his feet dangling off the edge of the couch from where he was so tall but remained asleep. He turned a little and coughed as he moved to get comfortable before burying his face in his arm.

"Well at least he think he's comfortable" Jackie said with a shrug and went back to the table.

Rose gently stroked his messy hair , leaving his glasses on the coffee table before joining her mum at the dining table and tucked into her meal. She occasionally looked over at The Doctor's sleeping form, hoping that it wasn't too serious, whatever he had caught.

"Maybe you could ask his ship, you always said that she was alive.. it is a she right?" Jackie asked before sipping some of the lemonade.

"I can try, but I'm sure that The Doctor can tell me when he wakes up but for now we should just leave him alone... sleep helped last time, so I'm sure it would help this time" Rose replied looking at her mother with a soft glare, which softened with a sigh.

"At least I hope it will help" She added glancing over at the couch that held the sleeping Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Lord Flu  
****Chapter Two**

It had been a little over a hour since The Doctor had fallen asleep in front of the news, Jackie and Rose were talking quietly while cleaning up in the kitchen. The cold plate of food rested in the microwave ready to be heated up for when their guest woke.

Occasionally a stifled cough came from the couch, reminding the Tylers that he was still there, fast asleep on the couch.

"He can't be comfortable there, can he?" Jackie asked as they sat down on the armchairs either side of the couch, a cup of tea in their hands.

Rose shrugged, "I'm not sure mum, I caught him napping under the grills of the TARDIS once... didn't look comfortable but he said it was" She replied before sipping the hot drink and watched her travel companion sleep.

Jackie got up and rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, "He'll be fine sweetheart, maybe he just needed some sleep" She said softly freeing the empty cup from her daughter's hand before walking off to the kitchen to get started on the laundry Rose had retrieved from the TARDIS.

Rose sighed softly and settled down in the armchair, smiling a little as The Doctor moaned and turned over to lay on his stomach, his head tucked on his arm while his suit was getting crinkled and moved about in his attempt to get comfortable on the couch.

He coughed a little before moaning, sinking back into his deep sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door made Jackie jump as she folded the laundry up, putting it back into the duffel bag that Rose had used to transport them.

"Jackie, I saw the TARDIS and... oh" Mickey's voice came from the front door as he let himself in, his first sight was Rose asleep in the armchair with a sleeping Doctor on the couch.

Jackie wandered in with a soft sigh, "She must be deep asleep not to hear you" She replied looking at Mickey with a smile. "But now you're here we can get him to bed, where he can be comfortable"

Mickey groaned, "Remember at Christmas? It took two of us to move him!" He said looking at the sleeping Doctor. "Maybe we should wake him, see if he can walk there"

Rose groaned as she slowly woke up, "Hm Doctor?" She muttered and woke up seeing that the time lord was still fast asleep on the couch, looking through blurry vision. Rose's eyes met with Mickey's.

"Hey Mickey, how long have you been here?" Rose asked softly as she stretched and groaned rising out of the chair.

"Only just arrived, I saw his ship" Mickey replied nodding at the sleeping Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he started to wake up, he couldn't remember when he felt this bad. His head was pounding him, not being helped by the hundreds of thoughts running through his mind as he tried to remember where and when he was.

He felt cramped up with his arms and legs aching, along with head pounding and coughed harshly as he tried to stretch out.

"Easy Doctor, we've got you" A soft voice spoke stroking his back in soft circles.

The Doctor opened his eyes seeing someone bending over him, he realised that he was on his stomach on a uncomfortable couch. His eyes snapped shut as he was caught in another cough, making his whole body shake and shudder.

"Mickey, help me sit him up" The voice spoke up again and he felt two pairs of hands help him to sit on the couch before sinking into the back of it.

His head was pounding, worse than when his regeneration went wrong or at least that is what it felt like to him. He felt himself fall to his left, leaning against someone who groaned taking his weight.

"Doctor, it's Rose... we're going to move you into the bedroom OK?" The soft voice identified herself, with cool hands resting on his hot face, he moaned softly with a small relief from his temperature before nodding a little.

"OK, just lean on us and walk to the bedroom, you know where that is... just let us help you get there" Rose added with a soft smile.

* * *

The normal two minute walk took what felt like twenty to Rose and Mickey, who had to put up with The Doctor's weight between them.

"You know, for a skinny guy he sure weighs a lot" Mickey mumbled as he rubbed his shoulders trying to get feeling back into them.

The Doctor, after having a glass of water and argued with Jackie about getting out of his suit, was now in the bed he had slept in during his regeneration. He was fast asleep, and tucked up under the covers, with the pyjamas he had borrowed last time.

Rose sighed softly as she gently stroked his sweaty brow with a cool damp cloth, "I know Mickey, but at least he tried to help" She said as she watched over The Doctor, wincing a little as he coughed harshly in his sleep.

"Still, being a time lord or whatever he is, you would have thought he would be immune to things like the flu" Mickey replied leaning against the doorway.

Rose shrugged and let the cloth rest on The Doctor's forehead before getting up, "I don't know Mickey, we could try asking the TARDIS but I won't be able to understand her... maybe when The Doctor is awake again, we could try asking him" She said looking down at the sleeping traveller.

Mickey sighed and left the room, off to find and check on Jackie.

"Please get better soon Doctor, I don't like seeing you like this" Rose said softly, tucking the blankets around the alien's sleeping form seeing him shiver though he was burning to the touch.

His breathing was shallow as he tossed and turned in his dreams, or nightmares brought by the fever. He muttered in what Rose could have guessed was his native tongue from Gallifrey, she wondered why it was that the TARDIS never translated it but must be how the ship was.

"It's OK Doctor, you're safe... you're amongst friends" Rose said softly, holding his hand gently that had came out of the covers and blankets.

"R-Rose" The Doctor muttered, his normal energy missing from his words while his voice cracked from the sore throat, caused by the coughing.

"It's me Doctor, just get some sleep... you'll be back up on your feet and running from different aliens before you know it" Rose replied, her heart clenching in her chest at seeing his normal energetic brown eyes, now dead of that energy and glassed by the fever watching her.

"Screwdriver, give readings to TARDIS... she'll be able to help" The Doctor said looking over to where his coat was, his suit had gone off to be cleaned by Jackie before sinking back into a deep sleep.

Rose bit her lip and tucked his arm back under the covers, making sure he was comfortable and refreshed the cloth before sitting down on the chair in the corner hoping that things would be better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Lord Flu

Chapter Three

Rose failed to cover a yawn and tried not to fall asleep on her breakfast, it had been two days since The Doctor had fallen ill. They all took turns in looking after him, making him comfortable and tried to get him to have something to eat when he was awake.

Jackie was sat with him while Mickey had gone out with a list of shopping and Rose, she was sat in the living room trying to eat her breakfast while going over what had happened in the last few days.

They had managed to help The Doctor scan himself with the sonic screwdriver, which told him that he had caught the flu but it wouldn't be so bad if he continued sleeping. He had suggested to them to find the medical bay in the TARDIS, the ship would know what to give him if he got worse.

The Doctor then taught Rose which frequency on the screwdriver to use before falling back to sleep again, waking up once in a while for a strained visit to the toilet as his body felt deprived of all energy or just a sip of water then back into his dreamless sleep.

Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes as she got up to dispose the leftover breakfast that she only ate half of, she looked into the bedroom seeing Jackie had dozed off in the chair with a magazine sprawled out on her lap.

A tray nearby held some of the medicine that the TARDIS suggest that they should take, some would help him to sleep while others were to help his body battle the flu.

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he woke up, his head pounded between his ears as he started to wake up. His cheeks felt flushed, almost burning while his body felt like one big ache as he tried to turn over to lay on his side.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a dozing blonde woman in the chair next to him, his brain battled to remember who she was as his breathing hitched in his throat as it forced him to cough. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A younger blond spoke, making him open his eyes and look up.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulder a little and replied in his native tongue before sighing, closing his eyes and made himself focus to speak properly. "Sorry, slipped...Rose?" He croaked before coughing again.

"It's OK Doctor, just sit up a little" Rose spoke softly and helped him sit up, pulling the pillows up to support him.

The Doctor smiled softly and ran a hand down Rose's cool cheek, "You're soft" He spoke softly and slowly, eyes closing a little as he started to doze once more.

"Hey, come on... the TARDIS told me you've got to have some of this while you're awake" Rose said shaking his shoulder slightly, earning a groan and his eyes opened to reveal the dull brown eyes once more.

"She's stubborn, the old girl... but she knows me" The Doctor mumbled as Rose poured a cup of the white medicine and offered it to him, who took it and drunk the whole thing.

"Ugh... remind me when we're back at the TARDIS to refresh the medicine cabinets" He groaned giving the glass back to Rose and sunk against his pillows.

"Well at least she knows what to give you, Mum was going to try and give you lemsip" Rose replied thinking of how Jackie almost gave The Doctor the hot lemon drink to help with his throat.

The Doctor sighed, closing his eyes. "Well it wouldn't have done anything, just acted as a hot drink... like soup, would love some soup, especially chicken" He replied with a soft smile.

"I've got toast and marmalade, I know how you love marmalade in the morning" Rose replied with a smile, which faded when she saw him pale.

"N-no, I'll pass on that... just think will get some more sleep" He replied and sunk down into the covers.

* * *

Jackie sighed as she tinkered around the place, cleaning or dusting around the rooms, being careful not to disturb the Doctor too much but as she discovered during Christmas that he was a deep sleeper. Or at least he was during his recovery after his regeneration, but now she wasn't so sure.

He turned over onto his side, coughing harshly in his sleep and waking up occasionally for a sip of water before falling back to sleep.

"How long do you think he's going to be like this?" Jackie asked as they settled down for lunch, she had gone out earlier to get more shopping and the soup that The Doctor had asked for.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, it could be a few more days but I just can't tell... how long does the flu normally last?" She asked, as she hardly remembered getting ill herself.

"About a week, but mainly people do what he's doing now... and that's sleep" Jackie replied before biting into her bacon sandwich.

Rose tapped her sandwich with a sigh, "Do you think whatever that stuff is that his ship showed me is working?" She asked before lifting her sandwich and took a small bite out of it.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "He's sleeping better, and his temperature has gone down" She said after finishing her mouthful before hearing the toilet flush and a few strange curses coming from the bathroom.

Rose jumped up from the table and found The Doctor clinging to the doorway, his fingers turning white with his eyes closed. "Hey" She said with a soft smile, testing his temperature with the back of her hand.

The Doctor peeked out of one eye and smiled a little, "H-hey, think need a little help" He muttered before coughing to clear his throat. Wincing a little, he felt his stomach was lead weights in his feet as Rose helped him back to the bed.

His throat itched, forcing him to take slow deep breaths to calm his body down as it continued to fight against the illness that he had picked up.

"Let's get you back into bed, and I'll get the soup warmed up for you.. and if you're good then you can have a banana afterwards, OK?" Rose said with a soft smile, stroking his back with one of her hands as she helped him back into the bedroom.

The Doctor nodded and climbed into the bed with a groan burying himself amongst the blankets shivering a little, which told Rose silently to put a heavy blanket over the current ones he had. His mind wondered exactly how many blankets that the Tylers owned, and how many more he could take before leaving them with none.

"I'll be back in a minute" Rose told him with a soft smile, kissing the top of his head before leaving the room to fetch his food.

* * *

Five minutes past by, but to The Doctor it felt over a hour as he curled up on himself. He was shivering and yet he felt that he was on fire if the burning sensation from his cheeks were to tell him anything.

_Just let me die and regenerate again, please _He thought to himself as he coughed harshly and gasped back the sensation rising up along the back of his throat.

He snapped his eyes shut and took slow breaths, feeling his stomach lurch violently as he battled to control it. The last thing he wanted to do was be sick, he hated being sick especially after terrible nightmares he had after the Time War.

His breathing hitched in his throat as he turned over to put his back to the empty armchair and look out at the covered window with a soft sigh, wishing that it was open to give him some fresh air to help with the nausea in his stomach.

"Doctor? Want some help?" A soft voice asked breaking him out of his concentration and thoughts.

He must have responded in some way, as he felt cool heavenly hands rest on the back of his neck telling him to turn to his back. He turned and opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at Rose who helped him sit up.

"Should we do another scan? See how you are" Rose asked, sitting on the bed next to him. She rested her hand on his cheek, which he leaned into and leaned against him taking in her scent and cool body temperature.

"Might be a good idea, though I can tell that only be in bed for about three more days at the least" He replied with a tired sigh, his eyes closed as he rested his head on Rose's shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing mum went out and brought you this" Rose replied and brought the tray over, settling it down in front of him.

His stomach lurched as the hot bowl of chicken soup was placed in front of him, on the tray contained the bowl of soup, a glass of water and some bread.

He could feel his pale face turn slightly green before pushing the tray away, taking deep breaths to stop his stomach from doing the cramping that was trying to take over his self control.

"R-Rose... I-I'm not hungry at the present time" The Doctor stammered a little as he turned his face away from Rose and from the tray of food, trying not to loose control of his stomach as he felt bile creep up the back of his throat.

"Doctor? Are you sure you're OK?" Rose asked moving the tray off the bed and put it on the bedside table before resting a hand on his shoulder, feeling him shaking under her touch.

"N-no... Rose, I-I'm not" The Doctor muttered and pulled his long legs up, curling him on himself. He groaned and muttered forgotten gods as his stomach lurched painfully, he whimpered as he fought to keep whatever he had eaten before now in his stomach.

"It's OK, we're looking after you... with help from the TARDIS" Rose said climbing up onto the bed bringing him into a comforting embrace, rubbing his back in small soothing circles as he continued to whimper and groan.

"F-feel sick Rose..." The Doctor mumbled softly, cursing himself for being this weak.

"It happens with the flu, it'll be OK" Rose muttered softly continuing to rub circles up and down his back, feeling him relax against her, his flushed skin hot against her own as he buried his head between her neck and shoulder.

The Doctor moaned and bit back a groan as his stomach protested violently as he fought back the nausea, feeling himself heave a little but bit it back. He whimpered and felt tears trail down his cheeks.

He really did hate being sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Lord Flu  
****Chapter Four**

With a few small sips of water and small circles on his back, The Doctor had fallen into a light sleep in Rose's arms. He muttered a little and moaned when she had tried to move him, but ended up leaning against the head rest while he continued to sleep.

Jackie poked her head in, wondering how Rose was getting on with helping their house guest with his lunch and smiled at the scene on the bed.

"Well now, there's a sight to be seen I'm sure" Jackie muttered making her daughter look up, who blushed then looked down at the sleeping Doctor.

"I guess because he's so childish at times that he is weaker when it comes to being ill" Rose muttered softly as The Doctor moaned, moving closer to Rose, resting his head on her shoulder.

Jackie grinned and shook her head, "Well think you should scan him again with that screwdriver thing" He replied, turning her head to one side to try and see how the normally tall time lord had managed to curl up alongside Rose.

Looking down at him from Rose's point of view, his head rested on her shoulder while he had pulled his long legs up with his back curled up. Rose rested her hand on his back, gently stroking the length of his spin in small soft strokes through his sweat soaked pyjamas.

"I will try when I can move without disturbing him, needs to sleep at the moment mum" Rose replied softly, thinking of the state he had been in a short while ago.

Jackie sighed and nodded, she spotted the tray of food. "Might as well throw it away, won't be able to reheat it" She said walking into the bedroom and retrieved the tray.

"Get some rest while you can sweetheart, Mickey had to go back to work but I'll check on in now and then" Jackie added with a smile and left the room, balancing the tray and pulled the door closed behind her.

Rose shook her head and bent awkwardly around The Doctor to pull the blankets over his sleeping form. "Sleep tight Doctor" She whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well Rose" The Doctor croaked and cuddled up against her a little more, shivering slightly before sinking back into his deep sleep.

* * *

"No, no don't come over! Rose is here and the apartment is a mess, I've just fallen behind in my chores for the last few days but Mickey comes over now and again, helping out" Jackie talked on the phone as she cleaned around the living room.

She walked back and forth from the living room to the kitchen then from the living room to her bedroom, but occasionally peeking her head around to check on Rose and The Doctor.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'll be fine! I'll pop around for a cuppa once things have settled" She replied to her friend as she continued to clean around the apartment. "OK bye" She added and hung the phone up.

"Y-you look busy" A croaky voice broke her out of her thoughts, spinning on her heels Jackie came face to face with her alien guest and frowned as she took him in.

The Doctor looked a little better, telling Jackie that the fever was breaking but he still looked terribly pale. His normal energetic chocolate brown eyes were still a little glassed over from the fever and looked tired, worn out from the toll of the sickness was having on him.

He had managed to find the dressing gown that Rose had dug out and wrap it around his thin form, his hair was flat or sticking to his forehead.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed!" Jackie said walking up to him from where he was leaning against the doorway of where Rose was asleep in the bed.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "Just needed to go the the bathroom and head that you were on the phone" He replied before coughing harshly.

"And you thought if I needed some help, well that is very sweet of you but you're sick and need your rest! So back to bed with you" Jackie finished for him before helping him back to the bedroom where he stopped in seeing Rose sleeping peacefully.

"She's been looking after me, hasn't she?" He asked softly, breathing heavily past his sore throat. He closed his eyes to escape from the scene in front of him and from the dizziness that he could feel along the back of his eyes and forehead.

"She has, the poor dear... worn herself out but shows how much she cares for you" Jackie replied and looked up, seeing how The Doctor moved his and out onto her shoulder and had his eyes closed. "You're lucky to have her, you are" She added and gently got him onto the bed.

The Doctor protested a little and then sighed giving up the fight, letting Jackie help him back into bed. He felt the bond to the TARDIS, which showed its concern and worry for him along their telepathic link.

He smiled a little and replied silently to the ship along with how he was feeling, getting a reply from his ship to remind him to take the medicine she had advised Rose to give him.

Jackie had left the room after, to his embarrassment, tucking him in while being distracted by the distance between himself and the ship, He sighed softly tucking himself down amongst the blankets, coughing a little before trying to get some more rest feeling Rose fast asleep behind him.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed by with Rose rising in the late evening in time for super, Jackie made sure she ate and got a few cups of tea in her system before letting her try and get the Doctor to eat something.

The microwave pinged signalling anyone waiting that the heating cycle was complete, Rose opened the microwave and retrieved the steaming bowl of soup.

Jackie had gone off to visit her friend a few apartments away, she knew that they would be fine for a few hours but gave her daughter a few warnings before she left.

Rose shook her head as she finished buttering the bread to go with the Doctor's soup, she thought about how he was improving with thanks from the TARDIS, even after the scare earlier that morning.

Taking a slow deep breath to steady herself, Rose lifted the tray and walked to the bedroom. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight in front of her, the Time Lord had curled up and hid under the mountain of blankets with his messy brown hair poking out from the top of them.

Gently placing the tray on the bedside table, Rose bent down and pulled a few of the layers back earning a moan from the sleeping man, who mumbled in his Gallifrey tongue. "Doctor, I'm sorry to disturb you" She whispered, trailing her fingers along his flushed skin.

He opened his eyes and looked at Rose with a small tired smile, "H-hi" Doctor croaked and coughed harshly.

Rose helped him sit up, stroking his back until the coughing fit had passed. "Take a sip, it's just water" She advised, helping him hold the glass. He took a few sips before pushing it away, letting her set the glass back on the bedside table.

"You're looking better, want to try and eat something?" Rose asked with a smile, which grew when he returned the smile with one of his own.

"Think I can this time, then I need you to go the TARDIS" The Doctor replied, his voice croaky which he tried to clear with a few deep coughs, "I'll write it down for you, she should be able to help you find them" He added after taking a few more sips of water.

"OK I will but first you must eat something" Rose insisted turning slightly from where she sat on the edge of the bed, and brought the tray over putting it down on his lap.

The Doctor looked down at the bowl of chicken soup in front of him then back up at Rose, seeing her stare at him telling him silently to try and eat some of the soup. He tried to remember when he had last eaten something in the last few days but all he could remember was feeling sick like he was now.

With a soft sigh, he picked up the spoon frowning when his hand shook and turned all his focus on eating the soup hearing Rose sigh a small sigh of relief in seeing him eat.

He had managed to eat half of the soup and one bit of the bread before feeling that he couldn't eat any more, "Can't eat any more Rose" He replied, blinking at her tiredly feeling his stomach cramp in protest to the amount of food he had eaten.

"OK Doctor, you can always have some later but you better have your medicine before you sleep" Rose said with a smile, resting the back of her hand on his forehead testing his temperature. Her hands felt heavenly on the Doctor's flushed skin while he did his best not to fall against her, at least while the tray rested on his legs.

Rose removed her hand, earning a soft moan from the Time Lord before taking the tray away but soon reappeared with a glass of the familiar white medicine. "Come on, just this glass then you can sleep" She instructed seeing that he was about to protest.

The Doctor pouted, crossing his arms against his chest but gave in when Rose tugged his sore nose. "Come on, if you're good then we might be able to watch some television after your nap" She added with a smile, the same smile that made the Doctor go light headed and his stomach flop dangerously. The smile with her tongue tucked between her teeth, each time he saw that smile his hearts would pound dangerously in his chest.

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned against the headrest and forced himself to take the medicine before curling back amongst the covers. He could feel Rose's hands run up and down his back in small soothing motions before he fell back into the dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Lord Flu**

**Chapter Five**

Rose groaned as she slowly woke up, hearing a knocking at the door. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes before looking down at The Doctor finding him fast asleep, breathing heavily through his mouth.

She smiled and slowly climbed out of bed, the Time Lord moaned and turned over hugging one of the free pillows before starting to snore softly through his blocked nose.

The knocking came from the door again making Rose walk out of the bedroom to answer the door, finding Jackie still away. She opened the door to find a woman roughly the same age as her mother but instead of the messy blonde hair, this woman had long wavy brown hair that trailed along her back and over her shoulders.

"Bev? What are you doing here?" Rose asked, looking behind her at the bedroom wishing that she closed the door.

"I'm to see Jackie, I see that you've come back from your travels for a while again... how you torture your mum like this" Bev replied stepping into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Rose sighed and walked over to the bedroom door, closing it to block Bev's view as she led the way into the living room. "Only for a few more days, I heard that mum has been busy anyway" She replied as she walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Well at least you're home for now, right? And you are right about your mum, she's probably out visiting Harold now" Bev said as she joined Rose in the kitchen. "Where do you go anyway?" She asked, watching her friend's daughter make the tea, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Just everywhere really, we just choose a direction and go there... I do call Mum when I can, it's not like I forget her" Rose replied as the kettle finished boiling with a audible click.

"Well that's good, but who was that in the bedroom? I heard snoring" Bev asked but before Rose could answer, a chesty cough made them both jump to reveal a drowsy Doctor.

* * *

"Got it?" Rose asked, not letting go of the cup until she was sure that The Doctor had it, she had rushed over to his side and got him to sit on the couch. She was thankful that he had put the dressing gown on, and tested his temperature with the back of her hand, feeling that it had gone down.

"Think so Rose, thanks... need a good cup of tea" Doctor replied with a tired smile, after making himself on the couch with a few of the blankets that had been pulled off the bed.

Rose smiled and nodded before turning to face Bev that was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen, having watched the interaction between her friend's daughter and this stranger dressed in pyjamas and dressing gown.

Bev did see how tired and pale he was, it was so obvious that he wasn't well by the way he had shuffled into the living room while she made her own tea.

"That's my friend, John, he travels with me" Rose said softly, looking out of the small gap leading into the living room as she made her own cup of tea. "He's picked up the flu on our travels, so staying here until he's well enough to travel again" She added and sipped her tea with a soft sigh.

"Well I can see that, anyone can see that he's poorly... is he taking anything for it?" Bev asked, leaning against the sink as she slowly drunk her tea.

"We've got some medicines... can you look after him while I get something from the corner shop? I won't be gone ten minutes" Rose asked, hoping that The Doctor didn't mind her asking their neighbour to watch him while she disappeared off to the TARDIS to fetch the list he had wrote for her.

"Um sure, ten minutes right?" Bev asked, a little stunned as she hadn't even been introduced to Rose's new friend, she had heard plenty from Jackie about this John Smith that Rose was travelling with but otherwise that was pretty much it.

"I better introduce you to him, come on..." Rose replied with a smile before walking into the lounge and rested a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, making him look up from where he had been half watching the news on the Television.

"Hi, you don't have to have the news on you know" She said softly, sitting on the arm of the couch.

The Doctor shrugged, "Can't work the remote at the moment, can't even find my glasses... last I remember seeing them were..." He stopped and frowned, trying to remember where he had put them.

"They were on the table where I put them, you fell asleep with them on..." Rose finished for him, reaching forward and handed him the glasses with a smile.

Bev watched this from her place at the armchair, she had sat down there when they entered the living room and looked at Rose's friend. She felt something was different about him, but she could see that the flu had really eaten away at him like a small glimmer of childlike energy was hidden in the brown eyes but it was just a glimmer, like a candle about to go out.

The Doctor smiled softly and sighed looking over at Bev, "Hello, you must be one of Jackie's friends... sorry that we had to meet like this, though I feel that we've met before" He said a little raspy before coughing harshly.

Rose got up and disappeared off to the bedroom, coming back with two glasses. One containing a strange white liquid, which Bev watched as The Doctor wrinkled his nose and drunk it down before finishing his tea. The other glass was water, which Rose went into the kitchen to rinse and left it in easy reach for her friend.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you John, even if you have picked up a nasty bug there" Bev replied with a smile, Rose watched close by as she sat back down on the arm of the couch.

The Doctor blinked at hearing being called John, glancing up at Rose who was smiling and shrugged a little. "That's right, John Smith, that's me" He said with a smile before sneezing rapidly, groaning as he recovered.

Rose looked around and disappeared off to the bathroom, coming back with a roll of toilet paper. "I'll go and get some tissues in a minute... I asked Bev to stay with you until I come back from the shop" She said after The Doctor blew his nose noisily, throwing the used tissues into a nearby bin.

"O-OK, you've got the list?" He asked quietly, coughing as he felt his throat was sore and tender from the cough and now the sneezing. His nose ached from being bunged up, but now as he had started to sneeze, it wouldn't be long until that was sore.

Rose pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket, "Yep, I've got it here... so I'll be back soon OK?" She replied with a smile and kissed the top of his head before leaving the apartment.

The Doctor blushed a little before looking over at Bev, "So, want to see what's on TV?" He asked, coughing a little.

* * *

Rose groaned and sat down on the bed in the sickbay of the TARDIS, it had taken her eight attempts to find the sickbay as the ship played around with the order of the rooms.

_Ask the TARDIS, she will help! _She thought to herself as she recovered from the maze of the Time Lord ship. _Well better get what I came for _

"Are you going to help me find what he wants?" Rose asked the ship out loud, feeling a strange hum to the TARDIS agreeing to help her.

"Right, well here it goes" She said and started to read the list out, the TARDIS opening draws or cupboards where each of the things were kept in the sickbay while listening to the strange list her Doctor had asked for.

* * *

With the usefulness of his sonic screwdriver, The Doctor had once fixed Jackie's TV on one of their previous visits but had accidentally gave her extra channels that normally couldn't be picked up by a normal Earth television set.

Now, The Doctor and Bev were sat in front of it as it played out a mindless soap. "OK, let me get this right... Jabel is angry at Jadie because she slept with Atoin, who slept with her to try and get his attention?" Bev asked, confused to where this story line of the soap was going.

Doctor nodded, "Think that's it, though Jabel is actually in love with that man down at the post office but doesn't want to give up Jadie" He replied as he rested his head in his hand, his eyes looking distant and lost in thought as the soap continued to play out.

Bev looked over at the man and her face softened, "Are you OK? Maybe you should really get back to bed" She said, seeing that the bin was almost full with the used toilet paper.

"I'll stay up until Rose comes back from the shop, then get some sleep... thanks for staying with me" The Doctor replied before coughing harshly, moaning as he closed his eyes. His head pounding between his ears, making him reach up to remove his glasses and rub the bridge of his sore nose.

"Do you want me to get you anything for that headache? I can see what Jackie has" Bev said standing up to get another glass of water for him.

"There's a few things on the bedside cabinet in the bedroom, might find something there" Doctor replied as he put his glasses back on and continued to watch the soap.

Bev nodded as she retrieved the glass and wandered off to the kitchen to see what she could find, before she tried searching the bedroom.

* * *

Rose sighed as she reached the apartment, "Finally" She muttered as she opened the door with her key and walked in.

"Hey, I'm back" Rose called as she wandered in, after closing the door behind her and looked around to see where everyone was.

She entered the living room and smiled, "Oh you're not boring her with that are you?" Rose asked setting down several books and a rucksack that the TARDIS provided to help her carry the things The Doctor asked her to get.

The Doctor looked over his glasses with a small tired smile, "No, she's the one that found it... did you get everything?" He asked, as she sat down on the arm of the couch letting him rest against her.

"Yes I have, I'll sort it all out in a minute... how are you feeling now?" She asked, hearing the familiar bunged up tone in his voice, the same tone that she had heard when her friends were down with the cold.

"Tired, bit of a headache and just bunged up... it's awful" Doctor replied, closing his eyes as he continued to lean against her.

"Come on, back to bed with you" Rose said with a soft sigh, getting off the arm of the couch and offered a hand to him to get him up.

The Doctor smiled a little and slowly got up, but felt the room spin dangerously under him using her to try and brace himself. He whimpered in his native tongue and snapped his eyes shut to stop seeing the spinning room.

"E-easy, I've got you... Bev, give me a hand" Rose replied, wondering what brought this sudden dizzy spell on so fast and quickly.

Bev nodded and helped Rose get The Doctor across to the living room and into bed, "Get some rest John, I should probably get going Rose... tell Jackie I'll call her later" She said before leaving the room.

"Thanks Bev, I'll see you soon" Rose called after her before the apartment door opened and closed, she sat on the edge of the bed with the Doctor's head in her lap. "Feel better?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"A little, think that passed..." The Doctor muttered, having removed his glasses before they got him off the couch and left them on the table. "Don't know what brought that on"

"It's OK, probably got up too fast... now get some rest and we can sort the things out from the TARDIS when you wake up" Rose replied with a smile, helping him get comfortable in the bed.

The Doctor croaked a sigh before nodding, closing his eyes and buried himself into the blankets giving way to the sleep he desperately needed.

* * *

A/N: Well here you go all you loyal readers! Another chapter done!  
Bigger than I thought this story would be - well it is fun to write!  
Thanks to SilverWolf7 for a crazy suggestion half way through this chapter, but can we see the Doctor watching soaps? Well can now shrugs

Thanks to teamTARDIS ( and our friends ) for support and watching me write chapter four - even if a friend of ours did try and sneak bits out of me!


	6. Chapter 6

Time Lord Flu

Chapter Six

The Doctor groaned as he started to wake up, in the days since first coming down with the flu he had never felt this awful. OK the nausea when it came to even thinking about trying to eat got unbearable for him, but now he really did want to just die and regenerate.

His head pounded him between the ears, while it hurt just to even turn his head and open his eyes which snapped back shut with a groan. Every muscle ached and his skin felt sweaty and flushed from a higher fever.

"Doctor? Are you awake?" A soft feminine voice asked before something chilled brushed along his cheeks and forehead.

"T-think so" He croaked and coughed harshly, groaning as his body shuddered in the effort. "J-just feel awful Rose"

Rose smiled a little and got him to sit up, frowning when he whimpered at being moved up. "Are you still dizzy?" She asked, refreshing the cloth and rested it on the back of his neck noticing how the fever had come back during his sleep.

"S-sorry, j-just ache all over" Doctor croaked as he leaned against the head rest of the bed, sighing softly in relief in feeling the cool cloth helping him cool down for at least a while.

Rose pulled him down to rest against her, "Tell me where" She replied softly, keeping her voice down for his benefit.

"My head mainly, throat feels bit raw... arms and legs ache badly, think I remember..." He stopped and coughed harshly, almost bending double while feeling Rose's hands on his back trying to help him remember to try and breathe.

"Maybe the TARDIS can help, take a blood sample and run it through her computer or something" Rose replied not wanting to stress the Doctor's voice out, reaching over for the glass of water on the table and helped him take a few sips of it to sooth his throat.

He sighed and closed his eyes, coughing a little as he rested against the headrest with Rose's arm behind his back pulling him close. "Maybe she can, she told me the other day just to keep taking the medicine" The Doctor replied softly moving a little to get comfortable.

Rose looked over at him, gently stroking his side feeling his hot temperature against her body, "Well your ship knows best, right? Well we can get back out of bed, go through what you asked for" She suggested, seeing him rest against her occasionally shivering.

The Doctor reminded silent with his eyes closed feeling his body ache and burn, he didn't feel this bad in this regeneration since he had regenerated but now he struggled to remember why he had felt this bad before.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly, his shivering getting worse and gently pulled him into her arms. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms wondering what was wrong, "What is it?"

"I-I don't know... just feel awful, l-like something inside is burning" He muttered and groaned, folding his legs up close to him feeling his stomach churning violently with his head pounding him and his body aching.

"What can I do? How can I help?" Rose asked rubbing his back to try and help him, looking over at the tray of medicine from the TARDIS.

"W-what did Bev give me earlier?" The Doctor asked, coughing and moaned as he curled up on himself. "R-regret that..." He muttered feeling the bile creep up along the back of his throat.

Rose looked over at the tray, "I don't know, it all looks the same as I left it this morning" She replied, moving up a little to get a better look at the tray making sure not to stop rubbing soothing circles down his back.

The Doctor shrugged and shuddered in Rose's arms, "Need to find out what" He croaked, opening his eyes a little and looked up at Rose but closed his eyes quickly as he vision spun dangerously.

* * *

"Rose! Rose, Doctor! I'm home, I picked up a few things from the shop" Jackie's voice called, a door slamming telling them that she was back.

"In the bedroom mum" Rose replied, raising her voice a little while continuing to comfort her sick friend.

"What's going on here then? I thought you were getting better, heard Bev came over... she isn't that bad" Jackie said as she stopped in the doorway of the bedroom.

The Doctor had curled up into a tight ball, putting him almost in her daughter's lap while resting his head just below her chin.

Rose had moved a little with one arm wrapped around him while her other was moving up and down his back, her hand trailing small circles.

"We think Bev gave him something mum, can you go to the kitchen and see what you can find" Rose asked as she felt the Doctor shiver again even though she had started sweating herself because of how high his temperature was.

"I'll try and see, maybe you can try and find out from him" Jackie replied before leaving the doorway and wandered to the kitchen looking at the packets lying on the table and on the counter.

"Doctor, are you awake?" Rose asked trying to turn her head to see if she could see his face. She gently moved him, freeing her arm to reach for the cloth that lay on the side of the bowl.

"O-only just... I-I think I'm shutting down, my body is... in my coat is a small green pouch, it has some special medicine in it" He croaked, stuttering and slurring a little as he struggled to speak.

"I found it, you must have had a headache earlier because she gave you aspirin" Jackie said carrying a small box in, "Only one is missing and... he doesn't look very good"

Rose had managed to pull herself up while pushing the Doctor down to rest on the pillow, pulling the blankets up around him. "A-a-allergic..." He croaked before turning to face away from them, shivering and coughing harshly.

Rose's eyes went wide in realising that he was trying to tell her, "He's having a allergic reaction mum!" She said diving out of the bed and over to where his coat was thrown over a nearby chair. She muttered as she searched his pockets, wanting just the one thing that he needed most right now and pulled out a small green fabric pouch.

"What is that? And how can he be allergic to aspirin?" Jackie asked, watching as Rose opened the pouch and found a smaller pouch inside containing a dark purple powder.

"Mum! It's not unusual to be allergic... remember Christine down the road? She was allergic too" Rose replied focusing on the task at hand, worry filling her as she poured the powder into the glass of water and moved around to the other side of the bed.

The Doctor groaned and slowly opened his eyes feeling a cool hand on his flushed skin, his brown eyes dull and lifeless as his body continued to try and fight off the reaction but he knew unless he had the medicine then he would die and not come back.

"Come on Doctor, sit up a little and drink some of this" Rose muttered, helping him sit up enough to take a few sips of the liquid.

"That tastes awful" Doctor croaked as he forced himself to drink at least half of the glass, he coughed harshly after pushing the glass away and sunk into a deep sleep.

Rose stroked back his sweat soaked hair from his face before making him comfortable in the bed, "Sleep well Doctor, we'll look after you" She muttered softly, kissing him on the forehead before starting to clean up around him.

She left the glass on the bedside table and looked over at her mum.

Jackie shrugged a little with a slight smile and left the room.

* * *

The next 24 hours was intense for both Jackie and Rose as they took turns in getting some rest themselves while watching over the Doctor, who woke up long enough to have some of the strange purple medicine before falling back to sleep.

But in the last few hours, he had started throwing up and it wasn't pleasant for any of them. Rose's bedroom now smelt heavily of pine from where Jackie had cleaned up with the bedroom window open to let some fresh air in.

The Doctor whimpered and moaned after each time, they had made him eat something each time he was awake so he wouldn't be dry heaving but all they ever saw was the same purple medicine. Rose had managed to ask him what it was, he just told her it was a way his body was rejecting the aspirin out of his system.

But now as a new day dawned on the city of London, Rose had fallen into a light sleep with the Doctor sleeping against her. The blankets had been changed, and were wrapped around them both as Jackie slept in her own bedroom.

Rose moaned when the sunlight hit her in the face and she opened her eyes to find the Doctor missing from her side. "Doctor?" She muttered rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes and threw the blankets off her.

She slipped her slippers on and looked around the bedroom before moving into the rest of the apartment, as she entered the hallway she relaxed in hearing the shower before shuffling off to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Morning love, looks like the Doctor is feeling better... he asked for some clean clothes as his suit has still got to be picked up from the dry cleaners" Jackie said turning to face her daughter, the kettle boiling behind her.

"I'm glad mum, I should go and get it once I've had my breakfast... should really go and get changed before he comes out" Rose replied looking down at her own sweat soaked clothes, feeling that she needed a shower too but that could wait until later.

"OK, how about you get those bowls and glasses out of the bedroom too? Get everything cleaned up now that he's out of bed" Jackie said as she moved around the kitchen, starting to make breakfast.

"Right Mom, cup of tea and then I'll go down to the dry cleaners" Rose replied with a soft smile and shuffled back off to the bedroom, closing the door behind her and quickly got changed into some fresh clothes.

* * *

The door opened shortly after she started to brush her hair out, she looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Well look at you sunshine, feeling better?" She asked, seeing the Doctor return the grin with one of his own.

"Much, though I would be even better once I've got my clothes back... which is where?" The Doctor asked, tugging at a t-shirt a few too sizes big for him.

Rose looked at his clothes, seeing that the trousers too were a little baggy and wondered what her mother did when she was away. "They're down the dry cleaners on the corner, I'll go and get them once we've had breakfast" She said with a smile, finishing brushing her hair out and got up.

She was surprised when he hugged her tightly, resting his face against her hair. "Thank you Rose Tyler, I'm sorry that I've been a nuisance in this last week or so" He muttered into her ear as she slowly returned the hug.

"We all get sick, it happens Doctor... how about some breakfast?" Rose asked with a smile, happy that her Doctor was back up on his feet.

"Breakfast, what a great idea! Plenty of toast and marmalade, and that wonderful hot drink tea! Would hit just the spot right now" The Doctor replied with a energetic grin and bounced out of the room, leaving Rose slightly dazed before following him.

"Well now, seems that you're back to your energetic self! Clear up the table and I'll bring everything out" Jackie's voice called from the kitchen and the Doctor rushed out with a cheeky grin on his face.

"She's dangerous in there, how can she cook that way?" The Doctor asked as he helped Rose set up the table, clearing it of laundry, newspapers and mail.

Rose shrugged, unsure how to answer him. "Well it's my mum isn't it, so I just leave her to it" Rose replied before Jackie called for her.

The Doctor watched her go before going to sit on the couch, leaving the Tylers to talk to themselves once more. He sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he couldn't remember the last few days which made him worry exactly how sick he had been but what he could see was how tired Jackie and Rose was.

As he retrieved his glasses and slipped them on his nose, he thought about how he could repay them both before flicking through the channels to find something to watch until breakfast was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Lord Flu**

**Chapter Seven**

The Doctor bounced around the controls of the TARDIS, feeling her hum inside his head as he performed the checks occasionally hitting a panel with his rubber mallet. She told him by the displays on the screen or by their telepathic link what was needed to be done.

"Are you almost done?" A voice asked making him look up from twirling knobs and flicking switches while occasionally tapping the odd panel with his mallet.

"Another day, she has to recalibrate the new adjustments... so it'll take her a while to do that, no more than a hour at the most but she needs a good charging at the rift" The Doctor replied, putting the mallet away and stroked the central column gently.

Rose bit her bottom lip, grinning from ear to ear watching her friend stroking his ship. She remembered how Sarah Jane told her how creepy it was when the Doctor would talk, kiss or just stroke the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked over at her, "What?" He asked, the smile fading a little from his face but not his eyes.

Rose shook her head, "I'll go and get my rucksack then, it's almost all packed already" She said leaning in the doorway, the sun shinning through.

The Doctor nodded, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket before bending down and disappeared under the console.

* * *

Jackie worked around the apartment, cleaning up and stuffing a load of washing into her basket ready for the next washing cycle. She wondered where The Doctor and Rose would head off to next, once he was done with the repairs he had mentioned during breakfast that morning.

She had tried to convince them to stay another day, saying that he still looked a little rough but knew it was wrong to suggest that. He is a traveller, and to keep him locked up in a house would be like trapping a wild bird.

Rose was now finishing packing her clothes into her rucksack while The Doctor was down in his ship fixing it up, like he originally planned to before unexpectedly coming down with the flu.

"Did he say where you're going next?" Jackie asked as Rose entered the lounge, dumping the full rucksack on the armchair.

Rose shrugged, "He told me that we're going to have to refuel at the rift, but that's only at Cardiff... remember what I told you about the Slitheen?"

"Those big green things that tried to kill us? I remember them" Jackie replied, "But Cardiff? That's not far from here... well he has always been strange" She said with a shrug.

"Well the rift is a hole in time and space, the TARDIS feeds on the energy coming out of that hole... just have to open the engines and she sucks up all the energy she needs" The Doctor explained making them both jump, he had his hands tucked in his pocket and grinned.

Rose glared before walking over to the Doctor, "Are we ready to go?" She asked, seeing that he had confused her mother.

"Almost, time for one last cup of tea! Then we can go, right Jackie?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Tea, right... I can do that" Jackie replied, confused to what he was talking about but shrugged it off before walking off to the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" Rose asked punching him lightly on the arm, "You know how well my mum gets confused! She has to call Mickey just to replace the batteries in the remote" She explained softly as he rubbed his arm, giving a soft hurt look.

"She did ask... I'm sorry" The Doctor muttered crossing his arms against his chest, pouting a little.

"Oh don't do that, come on! Tea then we can go" Rose said gently pushing him, smiling a little looking up at him.

He looked away before looking at her, and smiled a little as her grin grew bigger with the same smile that made him feel light headed.

"Fine, how about we take Jackie to Cardiff? One trip only, something to thank her for this past week" He suggested, sighing a little at wondering how her mom would take the offer.

"Why would I want to go to Cardiff? There's nothing there that can't get in town" Jackie replied as she carried three cups of tea in, one that Rose took off her.

"Couldn't have hurt to suggest it" The Doctor said with a small smile, shrugging before accepting the cup of tea and sipped on it with a grateful sigh.

* * *

The Doctor jumped around the TARDIS, feeling it hum in his mind as he set the co-ordinates and watched the central column glowing softly as it slowly started to move.

"Well she's all set" He said looking over at Rose, who sat on the captain's couch.

"Doctor, what do you remember? Of the last few days... what do you remember?" She asked softly as the ship shook as they left London.

"Just remember getting ill, asking the TARDIS to help you look after me until got well enough... otherwise that's pretty much it till yesterday" He replied looking over at her on the couch from where he worked the controls, as the ship flew through the vortex to Cardiff.

"Nothing else?" Rose asked, hanging onto the back of the chair as the TARDIS landed with its normal heavy bump

"What do you mean? I don't remember anything Rose until yesterday... is there something you want me to remember?" He asked getting back up onto his feet and moved around the console again, flipping switches and entering something on the screen.

Rose watched him work around the console of the TARDIS, often bouncing back to the screen to watch some readings before disappearing under the console. He took panels apart and reassembled them, as the TARDIS hummed around them as they refuelled.

She thought about how Bev gave him aspirin and the next forty-eight hours was the most scariest time for them, watching over how the Doctor fought with help from the medicine to get over the allergic reaction he suffered.

It had scared Rose, but now to see him bouncing around the TARDIS, it was some relief to her but if he forgot then was he really better. It didn't help to see him in this light, needed to be outside to really see it.

"Rose?" The Doctor called, standing in front of her clicking his fingers to get her attention.

"Sorry Doctor, was just thinking" Rose replied with a smile.

"Well don't go thinking too much, how about chips? We've got a while before the TARDIS will let us go" The Doctor said with a grin and offered his hand to help her up.

"Sounds like a great idea" Rose replied with a matching grin, accepting his hand and pulled him off towards the door grabbing her coat and his.

"Great! We can go to that place Jack showed us the last time we were here" The Doctor said as he slipped his coat on, "You know it is fascinating, you humans... whenever you get sick then the quickest way you get rid of it is by passing it on to someone else" He spoke his thoughts out loud as he led the way out of his ship.

"It's like something just to get better quicker, all those remedies and medicines that you have but they hardly ever work do they?" The Doctor continued as they stepped out onto Cardiff Bay.

"What you're saying Doctor is that I might get something next?" Rose asked, battling to keep up closing the door behind her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but you're not are you? You look fine" The Doctor said looking down at his companion, bending slightly to take a good look at her.

"Will you just walk like a normal guy, and that is facing forwards... now I'm fine OK?" Rose asked taking his hand and walking beside him.

"OK, well if you get sick then I blame myself" The Doctor replied with a shrug.

"Oh what am I going to do with you? I don't know if you noticed but it is flu season, so if I get sick then its just part of what makes me human" Rose said bringing him into a one armed hug, as they walked off to the chip shop.

The Doctor grinned and returned the hug, "You're right, we've survived worse than a human virus" He replied, returning the hug and walked along side her with a bounce in his step.

* * *

Two days later...

"Rose! Come on, you've always wanted to see this planet! This is the twin planet of Barcelona, instead of the dogs having no noses they have cats that..." The Doctor started to speak but was interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from the door he had been knocking.

"Rose?" He muttered, opening the door and poked his head around the door but pulled it back to dodge a pillow being flung at the door.

"Go away" Rose's bunged up voice muttered before she sneezed again into the sleeve of her pyjamas.

The Doctor entered the room and grinned, "Looks like it's my turn to play nurse" He replied, closing the door behind her.

Rose groaned and buried herself into her lone pillow and blankets as the Doctor disappeared back out of her room, muttering to the TARDIS in how to care for a sick human.

The End

A/N: Thanks to all of you loyal readers, there might be a one off sequel to this.  
Just have to see what you readers out there say.


End file.
